Wingull
| backcolor= | name='Wingull'| jname=(キャモメ Camome)| image=278Wingull.png| ndex=278| evofrom=None| evointo=Pelipper| gen=Generation III| pronun= Wing-Gull | hp=40| atk=30| def=30| satk=55| sdef=30| spd=85| total=270| species=Seagull Pokémon| type= / | height=2'00"| weight=20.9 lbs| ability=Keen Eye| color='White'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Wingull (キャモメ Camome) is a / -Type Pokémon. It has no pre-evolutionary state, and can evolve into Pelipper at level 25. Its special ability is Keen Eye. It makes its nest on steep sea cliffs. Riding updrafts, it soars to great heights. Etymology It probably got its name from the words "Wing" and "Gull" or "Seagull". Game Info Locations | pokemon=Wingull| rubysapphire=Routes 103, 104, 110, 115, 118, 121, 123, Outside Mt. Pyre (Grass) Routes 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City (Surfing)| rsrarity=Rare (Grass) Common (Surfing)| emerald=Routes 103, 104, 110, 115, 118, 121, 123, Outside Mt. Pyre (Grass) Routes 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 118, 119, 121, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 133, 134, Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Slateport City (Surfing)| erarity=Uncommon (Grass) Common (Surfing)| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Routes 231, 218, 221, 222, Fuego Ironworks (Grass) Routes 205 (South), 213, 218, 219, 220, 221, Canalave City, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, Pastoria City, Valley Windworks (Surfing)| dprarity=Uncommon (Grass) Common (Surfing)| platinum=Routes 213, 219, 220, 221, 222, 226, Iron Island, Sunyshore City, Pokémon League, Pastoria City, Valley Windworks (Surfing)| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Vermilion City| hgssrarity=Swarm| blackwhite=Route 13, Undella Town, Undella Bay| bwrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Wingull| RS Pinball=Ocean| Trozei=SOL Laboratory 3 Endless Level 7 Forever Level 7 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Stormy Sea (1F-5F) Silver Trench (1F-5F) Grand Sea (1F-5F) Remains Island (B7F-B14F) Marvelous Sea (B1F-B5F) Fantasy Strait (B1F-B5F)| PMD2=Craggy Coast (B1F-B9F) Marine Resort (B1F-B19F)| Ranger1=Fall City Dusk Factory| Ranger2=Pueltown Boyleland| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Wingull| ruby=Wingull has the habit of carrying prey and valuables in its beak and hiding them in all sorts of locations. This Pokémon rides the winds and flies as if it were skating across the sky.| sapphire=Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokémon's long beak is useful for catching prey.| emerald=It makes its nest on a sheer cliff at the edge of the sea. It has trouble keeping its wings flapping in flight. Instead, it soars on updrafts.| firered=It rides upon ocean winds as if it were a glider. In the winter, it hides food around its nest.| leafgreen=It rides upon ocean winds as if it were a glider. In the winter, it hides food around its nest.| diamond=It makes its nest on steep sea cliffs. Riding updrafts, it soars to great heights.| pearl=Catching sea winds with its long wings, it soars as if it were a glider. It folds its wings to rest.| platinum=It soars high in the sky, riding on updrafts like a glider. It carries food tucked in its bill.| heartgold=It soars on updrafts without flapping its wings. It makes a nest on sheer cliffs at the sea’s edge.| soulsilver=It soars on updrafts without flapping its wings. It makes a nest on sheer cliffs at the sea’s edge.| black=It soars high in the sky, riding on updrafts like a glider. It carries food tucked in its bill.| white=It soars high in the sky, riding on updrafts like a glider. It carries food tucked in its bill.| }} Etymology Wingull got it's name from "Wing" and "Sea'gull'". Category:Water Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:White Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line